powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
AkaRed
"The Combination of the Red Spirits! AkaRed!" AkaRed is a fictional character exclusive to the Japanese tokusatsu direct-to-video release, GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. He is the embodiment of all prior Red Warriors of the long running Super Sentai series. AkaRed is portrayed by Keizo Yabe and voiced by Toru Furuya. Design His costume pays homage to Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the original Sentai, with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the battle suits seen in the original series. He also pays homage to AkaRanger, the original Red Warrior, with a large V across his chest. His visor has a "V" symbol, representing "V Cinema" (the name given to the VS specials). He has the 30th Anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit, as well as a belt with three X's as the buckle, XXX being the Roman numeral for 30. Biography AkaRed, the representation of the Red Warrior of the 30 Super Sentai, first appeared in the movie, watching over Time Demon Chronos and High Priest Gajah as they plot to defeat the Boukengers. He then made his first contact with the Boukenger team by giving BoukenSilver the Super Sentai Address Book after the rest of the team is abducted by Chronos into another dimension. This book contains information on the whereabouts of every Super Sentai member there is. He then leads BoukenSilver and the past Super Sentai warriors to the rescue of the trapped Boukengers and MagiShine. The Super Sentai warriors break the Boukengers and MagiShine free while AkaRed fights the villains with his ability to fight as any of the past Red Warriors. Afterwards, after Ultimate DaiBouken and SirenBuilder are defeated by an enlarged Chronos, AkaRed acted as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager into its Burning Legend form with the powers of the five recruited Sentai members and Eiji. This allowed Burning Legend DaiVoyager to defeat Chronos. After the credits, AkaRed was shown reading off the Super Sentai Address Book while overlooking the Earth from outer space. He leaves the world to the current group of Super Sentai, the Boukengers, to them and goes into a deep sleep until he is needed again. Weapons and Abilities Soul Advent - Being the representation of every Red Warrior there is in Super Sentai for the past 30 years, AkaRed has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. In the movie, he only transforms into two Red warriors: MagiRed of Mahou Sentai Magiranger and GaoRed of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, using their respective attacks against the villains. In the role call, he transforms into the Red warriors from each team that appeared in the movie, except BoukenRed. He seems to be able to recreate the Red Warriors attacks such as the Red Fire of MagiRed and the Blazing fire of GaoRed. He also recreated Hurricanger's group attack Kage no Mai. Weapon Recreation - AkaRed can also recreate any weapon a Red warrior has handled before, either which he or another warrior can wield. In the movie, he recreated the TyrannoRod of AbaRed from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to use against Chronos. He also recreated the D-Magnum of DekaRed from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and the Hayate Maru of Hurricane Red from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger for BoukenRed's disposal. Super Sentai Ball - It is a dominantly white soccer ball with rings of the Super Sentai colors around it and the 30th Anniversary logo. With this ball, the Super Sentai warriors were able to execute a similar finisher from past Super Sentai teams who used a ball for a team attack, ending with BoukenSilver hitting a flying kick to propel a burning Super Sentai Ball to the target. This is also pays homage to the original Super Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the group attack, "Goranger Storm". Super Sentai Soul - As stated earlier, AkaRed can act as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager by receiving the Spirits of Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, Love and Hope respectively from Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue, Asuka/AbareBlack, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak, Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, Hikaru/MagiShine and Eiji Takaoka/BoukenSilver, each representing a part of the Super Sentai Spirit. With these Spirits, DaiVoyager is upgraded into Burning Legend Form. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Characters